


Finally

by Hellokaelyn



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, post 15x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: my 3rd Garvez fic (the other two are only posted on tumblr) and my first posted on ao3!!not much Garvez in this as I wanted to see reactions 😭
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 23
Kudos: 149





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> my 3rd Garvez fic (the other two are only posted on tumblr) and my first posted on ao3!! 
> 
> not much Garvez in this as I wanted to see reactions 😭

She didn't have time to really process what happened until two hours later. Luke was off on the opposite side of the yard laughing with Matt who pulled him away for something, it was the first time since she arrived that he wasn't right there somewhere beside her.

It hit then as she grabbed another cup of water.  


She had a dinner date. A dinner date with  _ Luke Alvez _ . Her  _ newbie _ , the guy she spent most of her time pretending to be annoyed with, the person who took Derek's spot on the team but also effortlessly took her heart. 

Panic rose in her chest. 

Penelope quickly set down her water and sped inside, shaking her hands out anxiously to try and get rid of the feeling while she paced. She breathed out and groaned.

In minutes she was joined by JJ and Emily. She didn't know if she was glad for it or even more anxious because now she had to talk about it.

"What's going on?" JJ asked, both of them looking worried as they came to stand in front of her.

Penelope huffed. "Luke..may or may not have asked me out."

Eyebrows were raised from both women, a smirk spreading across Emily's lips. "May or may not?"

"Okay!" She groaned out. "He  _ did _ ask me out!" 

"That's great!" JJ grinned. "Pen, you've liked him for a while now-"

"That's the problem!" She shouted slightly. "What if I imagined and built it up in my head one way and then when the reality hits, I'll just be disappointed- and that's not even adding the fact it's  _ Luke _ ! You see how-" Penelope waved her hands in the direction of the backyard. "-ridiculously attractive that man is!"

"Well yeah, you have a literal hot date."

Penelope and JJ both turned to stare at Emily who shrugged and lifted her hands. "What? I'm not his boss tonight, and I have eyes you know."

JJ snickered while she could do nothing but roll her eyes, Emily had a point.  _ She  _ had a hot date. But that was part of it wasn't it? "What if he realizes I'm not what he wants?" She asked in a small voice, the air turning serious with her question.

"Pen-" Emily ran her hand gently along Penelope's arm. "You're amazing and I have no doubt you'll knock his socks off, Luke may have been with Lisa for a bit but his interest in you  _ never _ faded."

"His- what?" Penelope blinked.

JJ rubbed at her forehead with a chuckle. "He's had an interest in you since he came on the team! He flirted, he laughed, the way he has a special smile when looking at you, and he would purposely rile you up just so you'd pay attention to him."

"Just give it a chance Penelope." Emily said. "We can both guarantee Luke won't change his mind."

Penelope nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out. "I have a date with Luke Alvez."

In seconds she was grinning happily and jumping around in excitement with them. 

Twenty minutes later she was back outside with Luke coming to stand next to her once more.

"Everything okay?" He asked, not even needing to ask as a slower song came on, pulling her back into the middle of the dance floor. Her arms automatically went around his neck and his hands which he normally placed on her waist, now wrapped around her body pulling her flushed against his body. 

Her cheeks colored. "I-I'm fine, just a crazy night."

"Sure you're not regretting saying yes?" Luke said softly.

Penelope wasted no time in shaking her head. "No! I'm not regretting it at all not even in the least"

"Good.." Luke grinned down at her.

And when he unexpectedly began to move closer to her, her heart raced in her chest and her eyes slid shut gently. Luke's lips touched the edge of her mouth with a single touch, his lips  _ so _ close to her own.

She could feel all the stares, but Penelope couldn't find it in herself to stress about it or care. 

And it seemed neither did Luke as right after, his lips really did touch hers. Penelope Garcia felt everything that had been building with that kiss. 

Both of them paid no mind to the cheering and shouts, along with what faintly sounded like bets were being collected-

Because  _ finally _ .


End file.
